Glaceon's master
by dairu123
Summary: Glaceon falls for her trainer. Rated M for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you are offended by sex between pokemon and human then don't read any further. Also this might not be suitable for people under 18. Enjoy.

Chapter one: out of the closet

My name is Glaceon, and I have been traveling with my trainer Akio. He has always wanted to become a trainer and when he did three years ago I was just an Evee. I can talk human and I've been attracted to my master. I have only been with a couple of pokemon but never a human. Akio is the only human that I've spent time with. I usually sit in his lap and every time I do I can barely hold myself when I feel my body in his lap. I sometimes squirm in his lap to see if I can get him aroused. Which it always works, and that is what got me into this awkward position. Akio asked me why I always move around in his lap and why I am always staring at him when he turns away. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about. I am going to half to tell him my feelings sooner or later. Currently we are in shinnoh in acuity lakefront camping for a few days. Currently Akio has Typhlosion(male), Treecko(female), Snover(male), Flygon(female), Evee(Female), and me his first pokemon.

I was laying on the edge of the lake licking myself as I watched Akio and the other pokemon splash in the water. I couldn't help stare as I looked over Akio's body in the water. I've seen many pokemon's private areas but I've never seen a humans which is probly why I'm so interested in Akio. Akio came from the water panting and sat down next to me and said, "Glaceon Why don't you join us in the water?"

I stopped licking my paw and looked at him. "Because I am tanning."

Akio laughed and pointed out. "Glaceon you have fur you cant tan."

I went back to licking my paw and turned my head away from him. He stood up and said, "Fine, your loss."

He went splashing into the water and Flygon tackled him into the water. It started to get dark so Akio changed clothes and cooked for all the pokemon and sat next to the fire eating. I was eating a big fish that Flygon had caught for all of us. After we all ate I crawled into Akio's lap and started to purr. Akio ran his hand down my back, and I always got disappointed as his strokes down my back always stopped at my tail. Me and Akio were the last ones awake when I decided to tell him my true feelings. "Akio can I talk to you alone?"

Akio looked at me and replied, "Sure"

We headed off into the woods and I started to speak, "Akio we have always been together, what do you see our relationship as?"

Akio thought for a moment and looked up at the sky, "Glaceon I see you as my sister, I have told you that."

I frowned as I looked at the ground as we walked, "Well I don't want that I'm in love with you Akio."

Akio stopped and I could see in his face that he didn't know what to say. So I started talking first. "Akio I really do love you what's wrong with a pokemon being with a human?"

Akio got on one knee and said, "Glaceon I have always loved you but I didn't know you felt that serious about me."

I sat down in front of him and replied, "Well I do and I need to know if you have feelings for me sexually, because I know you get turned on when I'm in your lap."

Akio blushed and stuttered, "I I didn't know you felt it when you were in my lap."

I sat there and waited for him to say something else which he did. "Glaceon I want to try being with you."

I was so happy so I jumped on him pinning his back to the ground, Kissing him on the mouth. He didn't reject as we passionately kissed. He started running his hand through my fur. I was starting to get wet between my legs when I felt Akio's right hand run over one of my eight breasts. I moaned as he groped it. He took his left hand and stuck a finger in my clit. I licked his face gently as he took his hand off my breast and undid his pants. His member was hard as a rock as I looked between my legs to see what it looked like. It was bigger than any pokemon I've seen. I've only seen 4 and they were all evee evolutions. I turned around on his body where my pleasure was hovering over his face and his shaft was in my view. I took his length in my paw and started to lick the head. He let a surprised moan as my rough tongue ran over his length. He decided to return the pleasure as he buried his tongue deep into my slit. My orgasm grew as I felt his tongue squirm and out of my tunnel. I wasn't going to last long so I took his length in my mouth as I tried to increase his pleasure. I bobbed my head up and down as I nearly gagged on his member. I moved as fast as I could as I came in his mouth. He swallowed all he could. I felt him tense up and trusted in my mouth as he came. I swallowed all I could but then had to lick the rest off his thighs and my face. We were panting hard as he pushed me on my back and looked me in the eyes and asked, "Can I have you?"

I panted as I answered, "Please I want you in me Akio."

I was laying on my back as Akio raised my hips to where my love canal was touching the end of his shaft. He slowly pushed in as I heard him say. "Your so tight Glaceon."

I moaned as I felt him enter to the base of his length. He started slowly thrusting in and out as he ran his hand over all my breasts. He then scanned my body with his eyes and grabbed my hips. He began to thrust faster as we slowly built our own orgasms. He was fucking me nonstop and I knew he was going to cum soon. I screamed as I came all over his shaft and my fluids came out on his balls and thighs. He grunted as he slammed one last time and released his seed deep into my womb. We panted as he laid on top of me. He whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I panted, "I love you too."

We didn't even get up to go back to camp we just fell asleep in each others arms. The next day I awoke to Akio shaking me to wake up. "Glaceon wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked at Akio. "Good morning lover."

Akio chuckled and said, "We need to get back the pokemon must be worried."

I stood up and wobbled and Akio asked worried, "Are you alright?"

I then replied, "I'm just still sleepy."

Akio looked concerned, "I'm sorry."

I reassured him, "I can sleep anytime."

After the Glaceon woke up a little we headed back to camp. All the pokemon greeted us and Akio went into the tent to change into some clean clothes. When he came out I asked him, "When are we leaving for Snowpoint city?"

He said, "Right now after we pack up the tent."

Typhlosion and Flygon helped put up the tent and Akio returned all the other pokemon except me. It took about ten minutes to get to Snowpoint city. We were in town and I asked him, "Akio do you think that we are able to have pups?"

He almost freaked out as he said, "I don't think we can that's why I didn't pull out of you when I came last night."

I got a little sad as I realized as we may never have kids. I then thought, (If we keep doing it without protection and he's wrong then I'm bound to have pups.)

I smiled and asked Akio, "What if your wrong and I become pregnant?"

He sighed and answered, "Well I guess we would be parents."

He didn't even look at me when he answered and we headed to the pokemon center. Akio gave the nurse the poke balls and I refused to go. "Glaceon you need check ups every once and awhile."

I sighed as I followed the nurse to the back room. When it was over I returned to Akio in the lobby and Akio said to me. "See wasn't that easy?"

I gave him a mean glare and we headed to the Gym. Candice was the gym leader and we met her in the gym. Akio looked at her and said, "I want to battle."

Candice pointed to the arena and said, "Take your spot and ill battle you."

Akio took his spot and I sat down next to him waiting for my chance to fight. A man stepped next to the arena and yelled, "I will be the referee and the only person allowed to switch pokemon during the match is the challenger. It will be a four on four match."

Akio threw a poke ball and yelled, "I choose you Typhlosion."

Typhlosion roared into the air as flames flew from his back. Candice then threw her poke ball and yelled, "I choose you, Snover."

Shover landed on the arena floor with a thud. Akio yelled his attack out first, "Typhlosion this will be easy since its fire versus ice, Use Blast Burn."

A blast of fire flew from typhlosions mouth as it rushed toward Shover. Candice then yelled, "Snover use Ice Beam."

A beam of ice collided with the Blast of fire and mist covered the icy arena. We could barely see and then Akio yelled, "Use earhquake."

The ground shook as we heard Snover cry out. The mist cleared and Snover was laying on the ground. The Referee then yelled, "Snover is unable to battle."

Then Candice said, "That was very good, Return snover."

Snover returned and Candice threw another poke ball. "I choose you, Sneasel."

Sneasel formed on the ground and had a big sly grin. Akio then yelled, "Typhlosion use Quick attack."

Typhlosion rushed toward Sneasel and Candice yelled, "Sneasel use Ice Shard."

Sneasel Shot a ice shard at Typhlosion and the shard went through his shoulder as blood ran out of the wound. Typhlosion fainted as the referee yelled, "Typhlosion Is unable to battle."

Akio returned Typhlosion and threw another ball, "I choose you Flygon."

Flygon flew above the arena and landed on her feet. Candice went first as she said to Sneasel, "Use Blizzard."

A blizzard formed and Akio yelled, "Flygon lower yourself to the ground and brace yourself."

Flygon held onto the ground and when the blizzard cleared Flygon burst out of a pile of snow and yelled, "Fly"

Akio then Yelled, "Flygon use Dragon Breath."

A blue flame hit Sneasel and it fell to the ground. The referee yelled, "Sneasel is unable to battle."

Candice returned Sneasel and brought out Medicham.

Medicham stood in a fighting stance as Candice yelled, "Use ice punch."

Medicham's hand glew blue as it rushed toward Flygon. Akio Then yelled, "Flygon use Dragon breath once more."

Flygon's breath turned blue as it shot toward medicham hitting it. Medicham slowly got up and wiped blood from its lips. Candice then yelled, "Medicham use thunder punch."

Medicham rushed to Flygon and Flygon flew up into the air and Akio yelled, "Use Quick attack at the ground then right before you hit use earthquake."

Flygon shot to the ground and the ground shattered as medicham hit a wall and fainted. The referee yelled, "Medicham is unable to battle."

Candice had a calm face as she threw her last poke ball onto the field. Abosmosnow appeared in front of Flygon and Candice yelled, "Use water pulse Abomosnow."

Abomosnow shot an array of water at Flygon and she fell over crying. The referee yelled, "Flygon is unable to battle."

Akio said to me, "I guess that last attack I made flygon use was too much."

Akio returned Flygon and looked down at me. "Are you ready Glaceon?"

I didn't answer as I rushed in the arena. I awaited my lovers commands. Akio then yelled the command, "Glaceon use Ice Beam."

I was about to shoot my beam when Candice also yelled, "Use Ice beam."

Abomosnow's beam collided with mine. I was afraid I was going to lose when I heard Akio. "Glaceon I know your strong enough."

I then forced Abosnow's beam back and mine hit abomosnow. Abomosnow stood back up as Candice yelled, "Use rock slide."

Akio then yelled, "Glaceon use Iron tail while dodging."

I rushed toward Abomosnow while dodging and hit Him right on the head. Abomosnow fainted as the referee yelled, "Abomosnow is unable to battle Akio is the winner."

I Fell to my side as Akio rushed to my side. "Glaceon are you alright?"

I looked in his eyes and said, "I just need to rest."

Candice handed Akio the Glaceon badge and Akio picked me up and ran to the pokemon center. I must've passed out because I awoke in the pokemon center and it was dark out. Akio was awake sitting next to me when he stood up and took my paw. "Good to see you awake."

I smiled and we kissed. He began rubbing my breasts while I lay on my back. He started to suck on one of the left nipples and I moaned. I then got up and got in doggie style and said, "I want you badly Akio."

Akio pulled his clothes off and positioned himself behind me. He could barely hold himself as he plunged into my sensitive area. I was biting the pillow on the bed as he fucked me. I came at least twice and he plunged deep into me as he spurted his seed. He panted as he laid down. I got on top of him and kissed him until he was hard again. I was on top and I positioned his member at my love hole with my paw as I pushed down on him. I slowly rode his cock as I panted. I dug my claws into his chest as I thrusted up and down increasing the pleasure. I screamed as I came. Akio grabbed my hips and rammed into me as he came. We were drained of all energy as we fell asleep in each others arms in the bed.. The next day I awoke in Akio's arms and he smiled. He then got up and asked, "You want some breakfast?"

I stood up and said, "Sure where we eating?"

He smiled and said We are going to a restaurant. I knew he was rewarding me for a good job and we left for the restaurant. We were seated by a young man and we sat down and he asked, "what we would like to drink?"

Akio said, "Pepsi" and I said, "tea."

He about freaked when I spoke though. He stuttered as he left, "I'll get that for you then."

Akio laughed as he looked at the menu. "Glaceon how about we have chicken?"

I said, "Fine with me."

We ate and left. Afterward we left for route 216. It took us about two weeks to get to Hearhome city.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you are offended by sex between pokemon and human then don't read any further. Also this might not be suitable for people under 18. Enjoy.

Chapter two: the new pokemon

We were in Hearthome city about 15 days later we were walking is Hearhome and I felt really weird. It felt as if I was sick. We walked to the pokemon center and we entered. We saw a young man at the counter and Akio rushed up to him. "Are you a trainer?"

The young man replied, "Yea you want to battle?"

Akio about leapt for joy as they rushed outside. The young man yelled, "Lets have a one on one battle. Oh yea and my name is Joey."

Akio smiled as he answered, "I'm Akio"

Joey then Threw a poke ball and it was a Squirtle. Akio looked at me and said, "You can beat him easy."

I walked in the middle of the two trainers and faced the small squirtle. Joey then yelled, "Squirtle use bubble."

Squirtle shot bubble at me and I stepped to the side as they missed. I frowned at how easy this would be. Then pain shot through my stomach as a blacked out. I awoke in the pokemon center and I asked Akio. "What happened, and how long was I out?"

Akio smiled and said, "You were asleep for three hours and guess what?"

I sat up and said, "What?"

Akio grinned as he answered, "Your pregnant."

I was shocked as I let it sink in for a moment. Akio looked at me and asked, "I thought you would be happy."

I looked at him and said, "I am but I wont be able to battle for awhile."

Akio laughed and said, "We have bigger worries than battling."

Akio then said, "We are going to stay in a house on route 212 with a man that owns a mansion until you have the babies."

I sighed in relief and said, "That sounds good."

8 Month later.

I was walking down the hall with my belly as a big mass as I looked for Akio. "Akio Where are you I need you."

Akio came around a corner of the mansion and said, "What's wrong?"

I said, "I need help opening the door to go to the bathroom."

Akio opened the door and I went behind a bush to do my business. Akio stood by the door as he waited. I finished and headed inside. We went to the guest room that we were staying in on the first floor and I laid on the bed. Akio locked the door and asked, "Are you to tired or can I pleasure you?"

I got an evil grin as I replied, "I would love it."

Akio came over to me and started to suck on my breasts. Milk came out and he seemed to like it as he ate a little. I then got up and got in doggie position. He knew what I wanted and undressed. He stuck two fingers into my sensitive pleasure and I moaned. He then asked, "Do you mind if we try anal sex?"

I looked back at him and said, "Go for it big shot."

Akio positioned himself behind me and gently pushed in. I yelped as I felt my walls of my rear end being stretched. I first felt pain but it subsided as it was replaced by pleasure. He pumped in and out of me as we started breathing hard. I never thought Anal could feel this good as I felt an orgasm coming. I felt cum sliding out of my slit as he trusted hard. He pulled completely out as he came on my back. I then panted and said, "You made a mess."

Akio grinned as he said, "You want to take a bath?"

I replied, "Yea."

We headed to the bathroom that we had connected to our room. He helped me into the tub and turned the shower on to where it was slightly warm. Since I like the cold and he likes it warm. He ran soap over my body washing the cum from my fur. Pain shot through my body as I yelled to Akio, "I think the babies are coming"

Akio calmly dried me off and put on some pants. He laid me on the bed and called for a nanny from the hall. She came in and called for a doctor. The doctor came after about ten minutes and Akio had made me comfortable. He was holding my paw as the doctor was telling me to breath. So I yelled, "What do you think I'm doing?'

The doctor was surprised that I talked but didn't stop him from telling me to push. The first one came out and he said, "This one is a girl."

I smiled then pain shot through me again. The next one slipped out followed by another. When we were done we had Three males, and three females. But one seemed a little different. One of the females was in the shape of a human.


End file.
